Boyfriend
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae apa JaeHo? Nah loh... silakan di chek. BL/yaoi/fluffy/romance.


**BOYFRIEND**

**YunJae**

**Story idea** © **gia sirayuki**

**Romance/Young Romance**

**YAOI**

.

"Kau tidak akan pergi?"

Yunho menggeleng. Ia lebih memilih menghadapai layar ponselnya dari pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya. "Wakatta _(aku mengerti)_. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Jangan pernah menyesal kalau nanti kau mendapakan fotoku bersama laki-laki keren di pulau Saipan."

Hmn..

Gadis itu mendesis kesal. Diraihnya ponsel yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman tangan Yunho.

PRAK

Dalam sekali waktu, benda keluaran terbaru sekaligus kesayangan Yunho itu jatuh berkeping-keping dan hancur berantakan. Serpihanya ambyar disana sini. Gadis itu berlalu pergi setelah menuangkan kekesalannya pada kekasihnya yang terlalu dingin seperti es itu. "Aku membencimu. Dasar menyebalkan." Ungkapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Helaan nafas lelah dilontarkan Yunho. Baru dua hari yang lalu ia membeli ponsel itu. Dan sekarang ia sudah harus kehilangan. Kemarin buku komik yang harus robek menjadi dua karena ulah Aihara Kimisa sekarang giliran ponselnya.

Yunho berjongkok memunguti serpihan ponsel miliknya yang berhamburan di lantai. Ia berhenti ketika jemarinya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemari seseorang. Wajahnya mendongak, sedikit tercenung saat melihat siapa orang yang berada di depannya saat itu.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?" tanya sosok itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil membalasanya.

"Tidakkah kau lelah dengan keadaan ini? Aku yang melihatnya saja jengah." Ucapnya lagi membuat Yunho menaikkan alis matanya.

"Sudahlah selingkuh saja."

Selesai membereskan serpihan ponselnya. Yunho langsung berdiri hingga tatapan matanya berhadapan dengan sosok _bishounen_ (laki-laki berwajah cantik) yang senantiasa menyapa serta menatapnya dengan intens dan dalam.

Kim Jaejoong.

Anak laki-laki yang selalu terkenal melanggar seribu satu macam peraturan sekolah. Penampilannya yang sekarang sudah mencerminkan segalanya. Ada empat buah pearching yang menggantung di telinga kanannya. Lalu baju seragam yang tidak di masukkan. Belum lagi rambut yang di warnai pirang.

"Jadi kau tidak ikut acara ke pantai musim panas ini?" bibir cherry itu berucap lagi.

Yunho menghela nafas sebelum menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit risih jika hanya berduaan dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu kenapa setiap kali berhadapan dengan namja berkulit seputih susu itu tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi panas dingin. Jelas bukan keinginannya.

"Baiklah. Besok aku main ke rumahmu."

"Heeh? Untuk apa?" satu-satunya kalimat yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Yunho. Jujur ia terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak yang di ucapkan Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang Yunho-ah. Aku menyukaimu. Jadi ku rasa aku akan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa suka ku padamu."

Ini yang semakin membuat Yunho di dera kebingungan luar biasa. Adaya, laki-laki yang menyukai sesama laki-laki. Bahkan menurut Yunho, Kim Jaejoong jelas mengetahui jika Jung Yunho itu bukanlah namja single.

Seluruh isi sekolah tahu jika Aihara Kimisa dan Jung Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu. _No reason_, yang jelas. Aku merasa harus memperjuangkanmu." Satu hal lagi yang selalu membuat Yunho mengernyit setiap mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Entah kenapa rasanya namja berperawakan menawan itu sanggup membaca isi pikirannya.

"Okey, Yunho-ah. Sampai ketemu besok jam sepuluh pagi di rumahmu. Sayonara.(_sampai jumpa)"_ Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Lagi-lagi helaan nafasnya berhembus berat.

'Selingkuh ya?' menggelengkan kepalanya, Yunho lantas melempar retakan ponselnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

**.**

**Boyfriend**

**YunJae**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari tenang untuk menikmati waktu bersantai. Membaca puluhan manga di temani alunan musik favorite, dan segelas jus jeruk di musim panas. Benar-benar situasi yang di dambakan semua orang. Tidak terkecuali Yunho.

Sungguh ini adalah hari yang spesial untuknya. Tidak ada orang tua yang akan mengomel meskipun ia bermalas-malasan. Tentu saja libur musim panas hanya di berlakukan untuk sebagian besar siswa-siswa sekolah terutama di Jepang.

Tanpa sengaja ia teringat kata-kata Jaejoong tentang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Apakah anak itu serius? Yunho melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam sebelas siang. Lagi pula Jaejoong pasti tidak mengetahui rumahnya.

Sayang sekali Kim Jaejoong pasti lupa menanyakan alamat rumahnya.

Baru saja Yunho membuka komik _'Junggel Boy'_ miliknya. Bunyi bel rumah yang berdentang membuatnya berdecak kesal. Ia sangat yakin jika tamu siang harinya bukanlah kekasihnya. Meskipun sejak pagi gadisnya itu sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apapun tentang liburannya ke pantai. Tapi Yunho yakin Aihara-chan pasti sedang berada di pantai dan berjemur di temani pemandangan laki-laki yang lalu lalang di hadapannya.

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Kriet….

DEGH

Sepasang mata musang Yunho seolah menolak untuk mengerjap. Seseorang yang sangat menawan berdiri di hadapannya. Bahkan senyuman rapi terpias di sela-sela permukaan cherry lips itu.

"Konnichiwa _(selamat siang)_ Yunho-kun."

Jaejoong membungkuk di depan Yunho. Dia tertawa saat Yunho sama sekali bergeming.

"Aku mengikutimu kemarin ketika pulang sekolah. Gomenne _(maaf_)." Baiklah, Jaejoong memang seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Belum juga menayakan apapun, bishounen itu sudah melontarkan jawaban.

Tapi sebenarnya yang membuat Yunho terpaku bukanlah masalah Jaejoong yang mengetahui rumahnya, atau anak itu menguntitnya. Tetapi lebih pada penampilan Kim Jaejoong yang sanggup menarik paksa perhatiannya.

Jika di sekolah namja itu memakai jas dan celana yang menutupi seluruh kulit putihnya, tapi berbeda dengan saat ini.

Hamparan putih dan menawan itu seolah sengaja di pertontonkan. Padahal Jaejoong tidak memakai pakaian yang senonoh. Hanya celana pendek di atas lutut juga sebuah kaos berwarna merah muda yang panjang lengannya di atas siku.

Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat mata musang milik Yunho engan untuk berpaling ataupun berkedip.

"Hidoiii.. _(tega/kejam)_ kau tidak menyuruhku masuk? Aku haus."

Yunho mengangguk kaku. Ia mundur dan membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Jaejoong bisa masuk. Lagi, Yunho masih belum berpaling dari Jaejoong. Ia berteman dengan laki-laki itu sudah hampir enam bulan. Jaejoong adalah siswa pindahan dari Korea. Intinya mereka dari negara asal yang sama.

Bedanya, Yunho sudah lebih dahulu berada di negara Sakura hampir sepuluh tahun. Semenjak Appa nya di pindah tugaskan ke Jepang.

Kenapa tidak ada yang berani menegur ataupun mengganggu Jaejoong di sekolah? Cukup mudah alasannya Jaejoong itu terkenal sebagai seorang _Yankee (berandalan/preman). _Bahkan kakeknya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya kalangan Yakuza yang di segani di Jepang.

"Ah! Jus Jeruk. Aku mau." Pekikan Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho dari pikiran panjangnya yang bekelana. Yunho bahkan belum sempat berkata-kata ketika Jaejoong menyeruput minuman bekasnya yang isinya tinggal setengah gelas.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri bishounen itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Jaejoong menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya. "Kau seharusnya menungguku membuatkan minuman yang baru untukmu, bukannya mengambil bekasku."

"_Indirect Kiss_." Yunho mengernyit mendengar kalimat itu. "Artinya, kita berciuman secara tidak langsung." Tambah Jaejoong lagi. Ia lalu tersenyum dan duduk di kursi malas yang beberapa saat lalu di duduki Yunho.

"Whoaa.. kau membaca Jungle boy?"

Yunho hanya bisa diam mengamati apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Jika di ingat-ingat, Jaejoong mulai berbicara dan menyapanya ketika mereka tanpa sengaja mengambil makanan yang sama di cafetaria sekolah. Ketika itulah untuk pertama kalinya Yunho melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong tersenyum.

Wajah dingin dan angkuh itu tiba-tiba menguap tergantikan dengan sosok yang begitu menawan serta indah di mata Yunho. Tapi yang Yunho tidak harapkan adalah bahwa Kim Jaejoong menaruh hati padanya. Seperti sekarang, Jaejoong ada di hadapannya dan berkunjung ke rumahnya lalu mengatakan isi hatinya tanpa sediktpun rasa canggung.

SET

BRUK

Yunho terkesiap ketika tangan Jaejoong menarik lengannya sehingga mereka duduk berdampingan di kursi malas. "Kita baca sama-sama. Sepertinya akan menarik jika mempraktekannya secara langsung. Bukankah kita sama-sama shounen _(laki-laki)_ ? Sangat pas membaca manga seperti ini."

Yunho hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Aku, kita. Jae! Seharusnya…" Yunho bangkit berdiri tapi tangan Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu menariknya hingga tubuhnya kembali membentur atas kursi dan yang lebih fatal dari apapun adalah apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

Sepasang bibir berbeda bentuk itu saling menempel. Yunho terlalu kaget sampai tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Kemudian Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menunduk.

Saat itulah hal yang luar biasa kembali muncul dan mampu membuat Yunho terpesona.

Sebuah rona merah yang menghiasi hamparan seputih salju milik Jaejoong. Sehingga untuk pertama kalinya Yunho memilih tersenyum dan melepas rasa marahnya. "Ayo kita baca bersama." Kata-kata itu membuat Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa bisa mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Entahlah.

Mungkin setelah ini Yunho tidak akan pernah mengakui jika Kim Jaejoong itu seorang _Yankee_. Senadainyapun iya, bukankah ia termasuk seorang preman yang manis? Sesi membaca manga bersama itu tidak lepas dari mata musang Yunho yang diam-diam mencuri padang ke arah patner membacanya.

.

.

.

Bibir cherry itu mengunyah permen karet dengan penuh penekanan. Doe eyesnya juga memicing menatap tajam ke arah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbicara di bawah pohon akasia di halaman sekolah Sheinaizen. Lebih tepatnya Jaejoong mengamati Jung Yunho dan gadis bernama Kimisa yang berstatus kekasihnya itu mengobrol.

Sebenarnya liburan musim panas masih berlanjut. Hanya saja siswa-siswa di haruskan untuk masuk ke sekolah dan menerima berbagai pilihan kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu liburan. Seperti acara staditur, camping, atau yang lainnya.

Bagi Jaejoong yang terkenal berandal, sungguh semua hal itu hanya membuang waktu. Tapi lain ceritanya jika tambatan hatinya sedang berada di lingkungan sekolah. Ia merasa perlu mengorbankan sesuatu untuk bisa sedekat mungkin dengan Jung Yunho. Termasuk waktu dan kepentinganya sekaligus.

Perhatian bishounen itu kembali fokus ke arah Yunho dan kekasihnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menelponku?" Aihara bersungut menatap laki-laki bermata musang di hadapannya.

"Ponselku hancur. Kau tidak mengingatnya?" balasan datar dari Yunho membuat gadis itu berdecak. "Paling tidak kau harus menggunakan telepon umum untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan kekasihmu Yunho-kun. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lebih baik kita—"

"Hey Yunho."

Aihara Kimisa berjengkit ketika mendengar suara Jaejoong tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia bahkan tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan memekik sambil menutup mulutnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong di sekolah. Hanya orang gila yang ingin mencari mati jika mengundang masalah dengan cucu keturunan Yakuza sekaligus _yankee_ berwajah menawan itu.

"Apakah aku meninggalkan sesuatu di rumahmu kemarin? Aku tidak menemukan ponselku." Ujar Jaejoong sambil melirik ke arah Aihara yang tubuhnya sudah gemetaran. Dalam hati gadis itu bertanya-tanya. Apakah kekasihnya mencari masalah sehingga Kim Jaejoong sampai datang ke rumahnya. Padahal ia sendiri saja belum pernah bertandang ke rumah Yunho satu kalipun.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hmm… sebaiknya kita pulang bersama saja. Sekalian aku akan mampir dan mengeceknya."

"Terserah kau saja."

Ketiganya saling terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Aihara tidak mampu memaksakan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah suasana mencekam dengan keberadaan Kim Jaejoong. "A-aku pergi dulu." Kata gadis itu dengan kepala menunduk. Untuk sedetik kemudian Aihara memilih berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sama-sama mengernyit.

Perhatian Yunho terusik saat mendengar sesuatu yang seperti nada dering. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang merogoh saku celananya. Ia tertegun melihat Jaejoong memegang ponsel miliknya. Jadi _yankee_ ini berbohong tadi?

"Moshi-moshi. Hai, wakattaeru." _(hallo. Ya aku mengerti)_ Jaejoong mengembalikan ponselnya kembali ke tempatnya kemudian menatap lagi ke arah Yunho.

"Jadi tidak ada yang tertinggal di rumahku?"

"Ada."

Yunho mendecih. "Jangan bilang hatimu yang tertinggal." Yunho lantas memutar bola matanya. Kali ini ia tidak salah langkah dan Jaejoong pasti berfikir ia bisa membaca apa yang mau di katakan laki-laki manis itu.

"Aku hanya jengah melihatnya memarahimu setiap waktu."

Yunho mengawasi ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. Jangan bilang kalau laki-laki yang menurutnya lebih manis dari pada menyeramkan ini sedang merajuk padanya sekarang.

"Selingkuh saja. Untuk apa mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan." Ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Baka _(bodoh_)."

Jaejoong tersentak. Di tatapnya sepasang mata musang itu. Dalam sekejap bibir cherrynya menyunggingkan senyum ketika Jung Yunho sedang memamerkan garis tipis di sudut wajahnya.

"Aku menunggumu di gerbang depan pulang nanti." Begitulah sejengkal kata yang mampu membuat Jaejoong ingin bersorak saat itu juga. Yunho mengajaknya pulang bersama? Bahkan sampai Yunho berbalik dan meninggalkannya di halaman sekolah itu, Jaejoong masih tetap bergeming.

"YES!" pekiknya keras sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke udara.

Di sisi lain Yunho masih bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum tanpa bisa menahannya lagi.

Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**.**

**BOYFRIEND**

**YunJae**

**.**

"Sudah kuputuskan."

Yunho lagi-lagi di buat mengernyit ketika mendengar Jaejoong berbicara. Ia menggeleng dan memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya. Selesai mengikuti acara sekolah, Yunho yang justru menemukan Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan gerbang membuat beberapa anak–anak perempuan saling bergandengan tangan dan menatap takut-takut ke arahnya. Bahkan Aihara Kimisa tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di bawah pohon akasia.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berselingkuh." Ucap Jaejoong lagi ketika Yunho tidak menaggapinya. Jaejoong berlari hingga berada di depan Yunho beberapa meter. Ia lantas berhenti tepat di hadapan laki-laki bermata musang itu. Seolah menghadang Yunho dan berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang kau putuskan?" akhirnya Yunho bertanya sehingga senyum menawan menggembang di wajah _yankee_ menawan itu.

"Aku ingin kau menjadikanku kekasih utama dan memutuskan gadis itu."

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang memutuskan hubungan terlebih dahulu."

Hah!

"Menyebalkan!" erang laki-laki manis itu dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan.

"Kau kan laki-laki. Masa bilang putus saja susah. Ayolah! Sofu akan mengolokku kalau aku menjadi seorang selingkuhan." Ungkap Jaejoong dan kembali berjalan di samping Yunho.

"Jadi itu alasanmu selama ini? Kau takut kakekmu memperolokmu?"

"Bukan itu masalah utamanya. Sofu akan membunuhmu kalau tahu kau menjadikan cucunya sebagai selingkuhan bukan kekasih utama. Aku kan tidak mau kalau sofu sampai membantaimu atau bahkan lebih parahnya lagi memutilasi dirimu. Nanti aku jatuh cintanya dengan siapa kalau kau meninggalkanku?"

Yunho diam-diam tersenyum ketika mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas.

"Bukankah kau merasa aku perlu untuk di perjuangkan. Jadi Jaejoongie.. selamat berjuang mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho dan terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai ke rumah. Sayonara."

CUP

Jaejoong mematung di depan pintu gerbang rumah Yunho. Rohnya seakan melayang entah kemana. Matanya mengerjap dan bibirnya terbuka karena syok.

"YEAHHH! Yunho menciumku! YATTA!" ia bersorak dan berlari meninggalkan area depan rumah Yunho. Berulang kali melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke udara dan menangkapnya lagi.

_Bishounen_ itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dari jendela yang terbuka di lantai dua rumah itu. Seseorang tersenyum sambil memperhatikkannya. Jung Yunho, menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menggeser pintu jendelanya dan menarik gordennya agar tertutup.

.

.

.

_**Seminggu kemudian**_

"Hey Yunho –kun kau tidak mau ikut ke lapangan? Aku dengar Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan mangsa baru untuk di bantai." Yuu Takimoto tiba-tiba menghampiri Yunho yang sedang sibuk membaca manga favoritenya.

Yunho mengernyit. Tapi tetap bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan di belakang Yuu yang tampak bersemangat.

Di lapangan sekolah Shenaizen benar-benar sudah sangat ramai dan di penuhi dengan anak-anak dari berbagai tingkatan kelas. Yunho tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di tengah lapangan. Apa yang di lakukan Jaejoong? Yuu mencoba menerobos kerumunan anak-anak dan mau tidak mau Yunho mengikuti Yuu.

Sungguh apa yang di tangkap mata Yunho saat itu membuatnya menggeram marah. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin melakukan apa? Dengan membawa orang-orang berbadan besar dan berjas hitam serta berkaca mata hitam. Sosok yang Yunho yakini adalah orang-orang dari kelompok Yakuza kakeknya.

Lebih parahnya lagi _yankee_ itu kini menahan gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya. Aihara Kimisa.

Gadis itu sudah gemetaran dengan air mata membendung di pelupuk matanya. Sementara Jaejoong justru berkacak pinggang di depannya dan menatap dalam-dalam Aihara.

Yunho sudah bersiap akan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Aihara. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong benar-benar akan melakukan cara licik seperti itu untuk memilikinya. Ia menyuruh Jaejoong memperjuangkannya bukan memaksa dan menakuti orang agar bisa mendapatkan dirinya. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

Tetapi untuk sedetik kemudian Yunho langsung terkesiap. Bahkan dengungan dan bisik-bisik serta suara dari anak-anak yang menonton di lapangan tidak ada lagi. Sunyi, tapi setelahnya semua mulut langsung menganga.

"Aihara-san. Aku mencintai Jung Yunho kekasihmu. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi selingkuhannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin dia memutuskanmu. Sayangnya Yunho tidak bisa melukai hati orang lain dalam artian memutuskanmu lebih dahulu. Aku benar-benar tergila-gila dengan Yunho. Untuk itu, aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau mau memutuskan Yunho agar aku bisa jadi kekasih utamanya. Selain itu, sepuluh orang bodyguard yang ku pinjam dari sofu juga akan menuruti semua permintaanmu." Kemudian _Yankee_ yang terkenal di takuti di sekolah Shenaizen itu memunbungkuk pada sosok gadis yang mengernyit serta terlihat kebingungan.

"Ano… Sebenarnya waktu terakhir kali kita bertemu di bawah pohon akasia, aku sudah akan bilang pada Yunho-kun untuk putus. Tapi Jaejoong-sama sudah datang duluan dan membuatku_" Aihara menelan saliva sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Takut."

Jaejoong langsung berdiri tegak ketika mendengar penjelasan Aihara. Wajahnya mengernyit dan tatapan doe eyesnya menyimpan ketidak percayaan. "Hontoni? (Benarkah)" tanyanya kemudian.

Semua anak-anak Shinaizen langsung berbisik-bisik dan dengungan kembali merambat. Tapi Jaejoong masih setia menatap gadis bersurai panjang di hadapannya yang justru semakin merunduk.

GREP

Aihara langsung tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong, sosok yang terkenal sebagai berandalan sekolah, _yankee _yang di takuti anak-anak saai ini sedang memeluknya. Gadis itu terlalu syok bahkan untuk bicara. "Arigatou gozaimasu Ai-chan." Bisik Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

Aihara hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya.

Terpesona?

Seandainya Jung Yunho seperti sosok Jaejoong. Pasti Aihara tidak akan meminta putus. Pelukan yang hangat dari _yankee_ itu benar-benar membuat Aihara tidak berhenti terkesima.

"Yatta! Ai-chan. Kau bebas sekarang memberikan perintah pada sepuluh orang itu sesuka hatimu." Jaejoong memicing ketika melihat wajah Aihara yang masih saja belum berkedip. _Bishounen _itu menggeleng. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih bergeming itu. Mendekatkan bibir cherrynya ke telinga Aihara. "Tapi jangan jatuh cinta padaku yaa… hatiku sudah dimiliki pangeran es Jung Yunho."

Kemudian tanpa di duga Jaejoong melompat ke atas sebuah meja yang sudah di sediakan oleh anak buah kakeknya. Di tatapnya sekelilingnya. "JUNG YUNHO! KAU DENGAR ITU? KEKASIHMU SUDAH MEMUTUSKANMU! DIMANAPUN DIRIMU. COME HERE HONEY. I LOVE YOU!" teriaknya menggema di lapangan sekolah Shenaizen.

Jaejoong lantas tersenyum ketika sosok Yunho muncul di antara kerumunan. Dan yang paling membuat Jaejoong bahagia adalah Yunho yang berjalan menghampirinya. Laki-laki itu bahkan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang langsung di sambut _yankee_ itu dengan suka cita.

"I Love You too…" bisik Yunho ketika Jaejoong sudah berada dalam rengkuhanya.

Yeaiiiii

Yuhuuuuuuuuu

Suitttttttt

Tepukan tangan dan sahutan selamat akhirnya memenuhi lapangan sekolah. Melengkapi kebahagiaan Kim Jaejoong yang akhirnya berhasil menjadi kekasih utama Jung Yunho.

Jadi kisah Jaejoong yang ingin menjadi seorang pacar tersampikan juga. Bukan selingkuhan apalagi pacar kedua.

_**Because Kim Jaejoong always be FIRST to advance to Jung Yunho. Forever!**_

**.**

**.**

**BOYFRIEND**

**YUNJAE**

**Gia sirayuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Nah loh.. JaeHo apa YunJae heheh… FF Absurd lagi, special buat semua yang mampir dan baca. Always love you all ^^


End file.
